


猫言猫语

by 3Drubbish



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Drubbish/pseuds/3Drubbish
Summary: 萧殷然能听懂猫说话。一天上学路上，他遇到了也能听懂猫说话的陈墨。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	猫言猫语

萧殷然回到了那个久违的噩梦里。

黑暗中闪着模糊的白光，喧闹刺耳的人声时远时近，像隔着水。凌乱的脚步声、硬物的碰撞声，都随着浪起起伏伏。萧殷然悬在水中，脚无地可触的不安感敦促他抓住点什么。于是他面前出现一扇门。重力开始拉扯他，萧殷然的脚掌倏地撞在了地上。转头四顾,周围只有门和无边的黑暗，萧殷然试探着向门把伸出手，无名的黏稠的恐惧立即顺着手指攀上来，爬遍了全身。

**怕。**

怕什么？

萧殷然的大脑像凝固了，心却跳得像要把胸口撞破。身体的每个细胞都尖叫着快逃快逃，可他还是将手覆在了门把上。为什么?他还没来得及想，一声凄厉得不似人声的尖叫在门后响起。萧殷然像触电般一抖。他猛地推开那扇门，鲜艳的红色狠狠地烙在视网膜上。那个被萧殷然尽全力封在记忆深处的场景像洪水，毫不留情地将其淹没——  
  
**血。** 白色的大理石上，红色的液体聚成湖泊。女人的身体躺在湖泊中心，几乎被切断的脖子张着口子，碎肉在不规则的断面边缘挂着左右摇晃，血像瀑布般喷涌着，坠向红色的湖。萧殷然看到撕裂的耳朵，不自然地弯折的手臂和暗无生气的眼睛。男人压抑不住地病态地狂笑着，他手里的刀滴着红色的液体。萧殷然的耳膜一阵一阵地疼，但大脑没能因为这种疼痛而稍微清晰一点。男人的笑戛然而止，他用漆黑无光的眼睛盯着萧殷然，轻轻地呢喃着：你也会变成我这样，你也会变成我这样……可是萧殷然的耳膜还是好疼。到底有什么东西在响？在这个念头出现的一刹那，萧殷然的感官清晰了。喉咙的震动像钟的余响，敲醒了他：是我的尖叫在响。

萧殷然从床上弹坐起来，床头的闹钟像被吓了一跳，恼人的尖响在房间里炸开。他就在尖响中呆坐着，听着闹钟越响越快， 然后戛然而止，准备休息十分钟后再继续它的工作。晨光从窗帘的缝隙流进来，凝成淡金色的缎带，垂在灰色的床的角落，尘埃也被染成金色，在空气中静静地浮动着。萧殷然在这静谧中坐了一会儿，等待心悸的感觉散去。回过神来，他发觉自己的T恤已经被汗水打湿了，棉布黏答答地贴在身上，透出隐隐的肉色。低声骂了一句，他抓住衣摆，将衣服从身上揭下来，丢在地板上光着脚去了浴室。  
看着水汽缓缓在淋浴间的磨砂玻璃上凝结，萧殷然缓缓叹了口气。没办法啊。他胡思乱想着，还是得继续吃药了。


End file.
